


Aunt May always knows

by AbundantiaTheWitch



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbundantiaTheWitch/pseuds/AbundantiaTheWitch
Summary: Aunt May can't help but worry about Peter during the events of infinity war





	Aunt May always knows

Aunt May would say that she is a relaxed person. She tries to keep a cool head when she found out about Peters secret. Okay, so maybe she freaked out a bit but who wouldn’t when they found out that their son was Spiderman. Because no matter what anyone says they have to understand this: Peter is her son. 

He was only supposed to be going on a field trip. Bu then the news came on and she found out about the weird space ship thing. She knew that Peter would be on the scene immediately. She was scared for her not-so-little boy but, God, she was so proud of him. He selflessly helped everyone who needed it.

But the report said that Spider man and Iron man – that Tony Stark – were still on bored the rapidly moving ship. At least Tony was still there with him. But still. She was allowed to worry. Right?

Ned came over a few hours later, hoping that Peter had come over. Michelle dropped by for an hour because despite what she says she really does care. Ned and May waited in front of the TV but kept a close watch on the windows and the front door. Ned left, eventually, when he got a call from a frantic Mrs Leeds. Apparently he forgot to tell her that he was at Mays'.

She knew that she should go to bed. It was 5am and Peter hadn’t returned. She also knew that something was wrong when the rest of the Avengers left the city. 

She especially knew that something was wrong when people started to disappear. Peter still hadn’t come home either. And she wouldn’t see him if he did. Like all the others she started to disappear. And just like that, Aunt May was gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that great as it was written in about 20 minutes but i wanted to post it because I loved Infinity War.


End file.
